1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing an artistic work from strands of yarn and more particularly to the method of attaching strands of yarn to a substrate in a predetermined pattern and colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of using yarn to produce colorful pictures, designs, and the like are well known and are utilized to make rugs, wall hangings, furniture covers, and similar useful or decorative items. Generally, the known methods involve the use of tools such as needles, hooks, looms, etc. Most of these require a certain level of skill or dexterity on the part of the person doing the work.
This type of artistic work is widely used for therapy and as a hobby for elderly and confined people as well as for the general public. Many kits are available at craft shops for this purpose. However, many persons find the dexterity required and the movements required beyond their skills or abilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,176 to Morrison discloses a substrate having a multiplicity of holes into which yarn is driven to simulate needlepoint embroidery. Thus, a specially prepared substrate and suitable tools are required. Sadtler teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,245, a smocking process having a substrate with a plurality of holes adapted to receive a fabric.
There is a need for a method of attaching yarn to a substrate without tools and without a specially prepared substrate for producing artistic pictures and designs with colored yarn.